Angel's Thesis
by Shinigami-chan
Summary: I renamed this the name it was supossed to be. so, once again, Ranma and Akane are transported to the Eva world. Enjoy.
1. prolouqe

Ranma 1/2 & Noen Genesis Evangelion  
  
Angel's Thesis  
  
... means that the specking is in the person's mind to the other person  
Prologe  
  
Nerima 1998  
  
"Ranma! Perpare to die for what you did to Akane!" Ryoga shouted as he tried to punch the pigtailed red head in the face.  
  
"Ryoga, for the last time, i didn't do nuthing to Akane." Ranma shouted as he ducked under it and tossed one of his own that connected with her opponent's cheek. "I only told her that i didn't want to eat her cooking! there was no reason to knock me into the koi pond."  
  
"You deserve much worse. You hurt her feelings and for that you deserve to die!" Ryoga shouted as he took off a couple of his infantn supply of bandanas and threw them at Ranma who doged them as theysilced through the trunk of a tree which slowly toppled to the ground.  
  
"Will you stop? you don't have any right to blaim me for this. Can you imagin what would happen if she found out that for the past two years, you've been pretending to be her pet pig P-chan?" Ranma teased as she pummuled Ryoga into the ground before jumping back.  
  
"Don't even joke about that!" he yelled as he jumped up and and charged at Ranma who just steped out of the martial artest's way. Ryoga didn't even notice and continued to charge down the street, making a left through a brick wall and continuing on his way.  
  
Ranma just sighed and turned towards the Tendo dojo to get some hot water to change back into a man.  
  
  
"I'm home!" Ranma called as he opened the door and entered the house where he was living with his father and the Tendos due to an arranged marriage between him and the youngest daughter Akane.  
  
"Hi Ranma. Would you like some tea?" Kasumi called from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah and could i get some hot water, too?" she called as she entered into the kitchen to see the oldest Tendo daughter making tea and dinner for the whole family.   
  
"The kettle is on the stove Ranma. Please go ahead and use that." she said as she stired the contents of a pot on the stove.   
  
"Thanks Kasumi. what are you making?" Ranma asked as she poured the hot water over her head. The now male Ranma leaned over the stove and sniffed at the wonderful smells coming from the pot.  
  
"I'm not making anything. i'm only watching this for Akane while she gets cleaned up a bit." Kasumi said brightly as she wiped her hands on her apron.  
  
Ranma immeditaly started to back away from the stove. "You mean she's doing the cooking tonight?" at the woman's nod, he started to back out of the room. "Oh i just remebered that i promised i would eat at Ukyo's tonight. Got to go!" he said and ran out of the house.  
  
"Oh my. I hope that he won't be late." she said and turned back to the stove to keep an eye on the concochion in the pot.  
  
  
'I can belive that I forgot that tonight was Akane's turn to cook.' he thought to himself as he strolled down the street with his hands in his pockets. 'Things are getting so common place now. i beat up ryoga, Moose, and Kuno everyday. get glomped on by Kondachi, Ukyo, and Shampoo. then get misunderstood by Akane and get sent over the horizon by that mallot of hers.'   
  
he stoped for a moment by the fence over looking the river for a moment to look at the quietly running water below, unaware of a figure watching him from the air. "I just wish that i could be some where else, not cursed to turn into a girl, and be able to help people." he said quietly to himself.  
  
Above him, the figure smiled as she began casting a spell to grant his wish. just as she was nearing the end of the spell, she suddenly snezzed.  
  
"Achoo!" Ranma looked up at the sound of the loud snezze to see a girl about his age with long black hair and werid markings on her face, wearing robes standing on thin air above him. before he could get over his shock at seeing a floating girl, two things happened. Akane charged up and grabed his collar and started shouting at him and a golden light enveloped them. As it disappered, it took Ranma and Akane, who was still clinging to his shirt but now in fright, with it.  
  
"Oops." the girl muttered as she, too, disappered in a flash of light.  
  
  
Tokyo 3 2013  
  
"Shinji, we are going to be late for school!" Asuka yelled as she dragged him out of the aparment that they shared with their gardian Misato by his collar.  
  
"Asuka! We have half an hour to get there. at least let me finish getting my shoes on!" Shinji yelled as he was pulled down the street, still holding one of his sneakers in his hand.  
  
"Yeah but i want to get there erily to talk to Hikari. So come on!" she yelled. suddenly she stoped, causing shinji to run into his back.  
  
"Why did you stop?" he asked confused as he finaly got his shoe on. When she didn't anwser, he looked up just in time to see a golden ball of energy heading straight at them. Before he could comand his feet to move, the ball slammed into them, knocking them unconciance.  
  



	2. Ch 1

Ranma 1/2 & Noen Genesis Evangelion  
  
Angel's Thesis  
  
... means that the specking is in the person's mind to the other person  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ranma slowly woke up to a strange feeling. he was walking and talking but he wasn't doing it. Shit! What the Hell happened?! he shouted and the voice that was talking stoped, as did the walking.   
  
Suddenly, a voice sounded in his mind. "Who are you and why are you in my body?" It was a youthful, girl's voice and it sounded pissed but underneth the anger, he could feel her fear.  
  
My name is Ranma Satoume and i have no idea. One minute i'm standing next to the river, and the next Akane and I disapper because of this golden bubble or something. Who are you and do you know what's going on? Ranma asked as calmly as he could.  
  
"Asuka Langly Soryu and i have no clue as to what happened. a gold bubble hit my and Shinji on the way to school and now you're inside me, and this is really pissing me off! i don't want someone else inside of me!" she shouted outloud. She and Shinji were currently standing on a deserted sidewalk halfway to school.  
  
"What?" Shinji asked softly and Asuka blushed. "You're hearing someone talking in your head?"  
  
"Ummm, no! of couse not!" she said quickly and Ranma muttered in her head, Yeah, right. then what were we just doing a minute ago?  
  
"Ohh, all right. It's just that since that bubble hit us, i've been hearing this girls voice in my head. She said her name was Akane Tendo." Shinji said as he continued his walk to school.  
  
"Did you say Akane?" Asuka demanded.  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Because he said that he and Akane where hit by that gold ball and disappered." she said before she could stop herself.  
  
"So Ranma must be in your body." Shinji said softly. Though he sounded calm, it was obviouse that he was scared half-way out of his mind from his eyes. Before ether of them could say anything else, a sprinkler went off in the yard they were standing next to. Aksuka and Shinji disappered to be replace by Ranma and Akane.  
  
Ranma blushed as he relised that he was still a male dispite the cold water but he was dressed in the same outfit that Asuka had been wearing, A blue school dress with a white blouse. "Oh my God. I don't belive this." he muttered as he pulled the skirt down a little bit.  
  
"Pervert." Akane said as she smashed him into the ground with her mallet.  
  
"What did you do that for?! It's not my fault that i changed into a guy in the same cloths that Asuka was wearing!" he yelled as he clutched at his head.  
  
"Well, i wouldn't be surprised if you had planned it this way." Akane said harshly as she turned her back on him.  
  
"Will you at least switch outfits with me? i promis i won't look as you change but i just can't be seen like this." he said as he draged her into an alley where they could switch cloths.  
  
Dispite her feelings about striping infront of him, she had to agree that he couldn't go around in a dress. "All right. Turn around for a minute." she said slowly and he hurriedly turned around. The exchange of clothes was done quickly with only one slip when she turned around to give him the pants and shirt and she saw him naked as he refused to wear Asuka's panty's. she spun back around fast enough without him relising that she had seen anything but she was desterbed by two things. the first was the fact that his sculpted body was frankly emensly arousing and the second was his back and legs were criss-crossed with various scars.  
  
Ranma, unaware of her conflicting feeling, quickly dressed in the slightly to small clothes and turned around to see her almost completely dressed. he spun around, blushing untill she was done.  
  
You like her, don't you? Asuka asked suddenly. She had been silant since the change had happened, partly from shock at not being able to control her now male body.  
  
The question surprised him enough to make him jump at the suddenness of it. "I do not!" he said out loud and blushed as he relised that he had said it out loud and now Akane was staring at him with caused him to blush even more. "Asuka." he said in explanation.  
  
"I have a question. Where are we? This doesn't look like Nerima." Akane said suddenly.  
  
"Yeah and the cars and stuff look a lot more advanced than anything I've ever seen before." Ranme added as he too looked around.  
  
Where are you two from? Shinji asked Akane and she spoke out loud for the girl in Ranma.   
  
"We are from Nerima, Japan and it was 1998 the last time I looked."  
  
Well this is Tokyo 3 and the year is 2013. Askua and Shinji explained to Ranma and Akane respectively then went on to tell them about second impact and what they did.  
  
Why don't we go back home and figure out what we are going to tell Misato and everyone else about what just happened. Shinji said and Akane relayed the message to Ranma who nodded and said that Asuka agreed but they shouldn't tell anyone yet.  
  
"Let's discuss that on the way." Akane said and they quickly headed towards the apartment, following the directions Shinji told Akane.  
  
  
"...so we are going to not tell Misato or any one else and try to keep this from everyone." Ranma said as he opened the door to the apartment with the keys he found in the pocket on Shinji's pants that he was wearing.  
  
"Yeah and let's just hope that they don't find out about us." akane said as she sat down at the table and put her head in her hands.  
  
Umm, Akane, can i have my body back now? Shinji asked softly in her head.   
  
"But let me change unless you want to end up in a skirt like Ranma did." she said out loud gaining a surprise look on Ranma's face. I really need to remember to think when i'm talking to you instead of out loud. she said quietly in her mind.  
  
  
Twenty minutes later, Asuka and Shinji were both back in control of their bodies and both dressed in the matching outfits they used during their syncronization exersizes for that angel that split into two. they figure that if the change did occure then Akane and ranma wouldn't look to weird in these outfits like they would in Asuka and Shinji's school outfits.  
  
"So what do we tell Misato when she gets home later?" Shinji asked as they sat down at the table.  
  
"I don't know. it seems like it would be a good idea to keep Ranma and Akane a secret for now but this is going to be hard on all four of us, but now we're going to be careful about what we're doing so we don't get splashed." Asuka said slowly.  
  
I need to tell both of you something Asuka. Ranma said after Asuka finished talking.  
  
Ok. she tought and quickly went over to the sink and splashed some water on herself.  
  
Ranma sat back down at the table and started to explain, seeing Shinji's confused expression. "Back in our time, i was cursed to turn into a girl when splashed with cold water so i have some experences in this matter. Come to think of it, that is probable where part of this mess comes from but anyway, I realy need both you and Asuka to listen to me which is why i'm back in control for the moment. Guys, you won't be able to go swiming any more. For the past two years, ever since I was cursed, I've had to wear a girls bathing suit."  
  
"What?!" Shinji and Asuka couresed in horror.  
  
"Yeah. It sucks, but I've learned to live with it. And don't even think it Akane." he said as closed his eyes for a moment.   
  
"Think what?" they chroused again.  
  
"That i'm a pervert because I change sexs." Ranma said at the same time as Akane said That he's a pervert.  
  
Why does she think that you're a pervert? Asuka asked curiousely.  
  
"It all started when i first started went to live at the Tendo's because of the arranged marriage thing that our fathers came up with before we were even born. I showed up as a girl because it was raining so every one thought there had been some mistake and I was really a girl. Any way, i was in the bath and she walked in on me and found out the hard way that I was a buy. Ever since then she has insisted that I was a pervert and the fact that i have a ton a girls after me that want to marry me, basicaly because of Pop, again, hasn't helped things very much. They all ways get into fights over who I would take out and which one I love more despite the fact that I keep telling them that I don't want to marry anyone and I just like them as friends. Akane always takes these things the wrong way and I end up getting hit over the horizon by her mallet." he explained to a stunned Shinji and Asuka.  
  
"Your life sounds very strange." Shinji finaly said after a moment of stunned silence.  
  
"Yeah, well I got used to it. But what I'm going to miss is all the fights I got into with Kuno, Moose, Ryoga and various other guys for one thing or another." Ranma said wistfully.  
  
"Why?" Asuka and Shinji asked.  
  
"Because they kept me in top shape like workouts just can't do." Ranma said. Before he could elaborate futher, the door opened and Misato walked in.  
  
"Oh, hi. Shinji. Whose your friend and why is he wearing Asuka's outfit?" she asked as she put her purse down on the table.  
  
"Ummm, this is my new friend Ranma Sataome." Shinji stuttered.  
  
Ranma and Asuka held a quick conversation with each other which ended with Ranma going over to the sink and switch back to Asuka to the shock of Akane, Shinji, and most importantly, Misato.  
  
"Wha..wha..wha..wha.." she stuttered as Asuka calmly sat down across from Shinji.  
  
"Misato. We need to talk." she said to the stunned woman who sank down into the last chair at the table.  
  
  
Over the next Two hours, asuka and Shinji took turns explaining Ranma to Misato but said nothing about Akane, figuring that it would be better if both of them weren't subjected to the tests that were sure to come.  
  
"...and that's everything." Asuka said as she sat back in her chair.  
  
Misato was silant for along moment before sighing. "Well i guess i should get you to the geofront and have Ristico run some test on you."  
  
"Do we have to go right now?" Asuka whinned. "I want to watch my shows."  
  
"I don't care. I need to talk to the Commander right away and see if this will affect your pioleting of Eva-02."  
  
"It better not or a sertian martial atrs is going to be a dead one." Asuka said ominously.  
  
This is not my fault. It's that girl's. She's the one that cast the spell or what ever it was. Ranma snapped angerily.  
  
"What girl would that be?" Asuka asked out loud gaining the attenchen of the others at the table.  
  
The weird one that was floating in the air just before the bubble hit us. It happened right after I made the wish that I could not be curse to turn into a girl and that I was somewhere where I could help. Ranma said softly. Just before I heard her sneeze, I thought i could hear chanting.  
  
You'd better tell the others this. Asuka said privetly to Ranma before dumping her iced tea over her head.  
  
Ranma sighed before recounting his theore about how this had happened. At the end, Shinji got a pained expression on his face and covered his ears in a fuital atempt to block out that sound of Akane screaming in his ears. Suddenly, he grabed his iced tea and dumped it over his head.   
  
Akane emerged and lunged across the table at Ranma and wrapped her fists around the collar of the shirt he was wearing and started shaking him. "You mean to tell me that I now have to share a body with a boy because of a wish that you made? Ranma, I'm going to kill you!" she screamed at him as he hung limply in her grasp.  
  
"It's not my fault!"  
  
"Yes it was! you wished that you could be somewhere else ans not cursed to turn into a girl but the girl that granted the ish screwed up so it was your fault." Akane shouted as she materialized her mallot and smashed him out the window.  
  
"Oh my God, Asuka!" Misato finally gathered he wits together as she saw the boy that was the other form of Asuka fly out of the remains of the window. "Are you insane?! We're on the sixth floor!" she shouted as she rushed to the balcony to look at the remains of her charge. But to her surprise, she saw Ranma Land on a branch to a tree that was next to the building and, using it as a spring board, launch himself back up the the balacony.  
  
"Would you stop doing that you uncute tomboy?" he demanded as he landed in front of the two women.  
  
Akane just turned her back on him. Misato, however, was stunned. "how did you do that?" she stuttered.  
  
"Do what?" Ranma asked confused.  
  
"Fall off the building and then jump back up from that tree limb, that's what I mean!" she yelled.  
  
"Of, that. I've been doing things like that for years." Ranma said simily.  
  
"Why?"   
"Because I've been training to be the best martial artist in the world since I was five years old. I've challanged the best in the world and beat them so something like falling only six stories wouldn't bother me." Ranma said as he came back into the house through the broken window.  
  
"I guess I'll have to get that fixed." Misato said as she and Akane followed ranma in.  
  
"To bad Nabiki isn't here. She could probably get it fixed for almost nothing." Ranma said as he headed over to the sink to let Asuka take over again. Though she hadn't said anything since he had taken over again, he had the feeling that she wanted her body back.  
  
"I'm going to miss her and everyone else." Akane said as she sat down at the table again and put her head in her arms.  
  
"Yeah but i guess we have to just make do without them." Ranma said softly just before he dumped the warm water from the fauct over his head. Askuka headed into her room to change out of her wet clothes after giving Akane a sympathetic glance that was totaly unlike her. "We can talk if you want to." she called over shoulder as she disappered into her room.  
  
"Can I talk to Shinji?" Misato asked Akane who nodded decetedly as she thought about her family. After getting some water from the sink, Shinji sat back down while mopping his head and shoulders with a hand towel that he had gotten from a drawer.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked as he calmly pushed his hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Well, we're going to have to tell your father as soon as possiable and the others at Nerv." misato said as gentlely as she could, but he still stiffend and got a hopeless look on his face.  
  
'I hate my father.' he thought to himself, forgetting that Akane could hear his thoughts.  
  
Why do you hate your father? she asked softly.  
  
He abandon me after my mother died and he cares nothing about me. The only reason we even see or talk to each other is because only I can piolet Eva-01. Without the Eva, I'm nothing to him or any one else. he told her in their joint mind. he quicly showed her their first meeting when he first got to Nerv.  
  
What an Ass!  
  
Yeah well, I've gotten used to it and can ignore it most of the time. Outloud he said "I'll be ready toleave in five minutes." then turned and went into his room, closing the door softly behind him.  
  



	3. ch2

Chapter 2  
  
... Means that the specking is in the person's mind to the other person  
  
Ten minutes later, Shinji and Asuka, both wearing loose jeans and over sized t-shirts were in the car with Misato and heading to Nerv headquarters. They pulled into car elevator and took at all the way to the underground parking lot that they used to get near the command center and then walked the rest of the way. On the way, Misato called Ristico and told her to meet he at the Commander's office right away and bring a bottle of cold water. By the time they got there, she was tapping her foot in annoyance because Misato had gotten them lost again so they were later than they had planned.  
  
"Sorry but this is very important and both you and the commander need to hear what I have to say." Misato said as she knocked on the door and opened it without waiting for an answer.  
  
"I'm sorry Commander but this is very important." she said as she entered with the others right behind her.  
  
"What is so important the you would interrupt my work, Captain?" Commander Ikari asked coldly.  
  
"This." she said as she threw the cold water on Shinji and Asuka, causing them to change into Akane and Ranma respectively to the shock of all present though you couldn't tell by looking at Ikari. She quickly explained what had happened and Commander Ikari found himself nodding at the end of the story.  
  
"Well that explains what had happened to you sixteen years ago Ranma, Akane." Since Misato had only referred to them by their last names, this surprise everyone, including Ranma and Akane.  
  
"How do you know our names and what do you mean that explains what happened 16 years ago?" Ranma snarled as he stepped in front of Akane and slid into a fighting stance with Akane copying him after a second to get over her shock.  
  
"I'm not surprised you don't recognize me Ranma. Think of me a scrawny kid with a wild mop of hair that was always hiding my eyes, that sat next to you in your first period class."  
  
"Shit, Gendo? Is that you?" Ranma said as he relaxed again.  
  
"Yeah. It's good to see you. Everyone believes that you two eloped or were killed."  
  
"Me, elope with this tomboy? No way!" Ranma said and started laughing, only to be silenced by Akane's mallet.  
  
"Jerk!"  
  
"You always did do that to him." Gendo said wryly as he got up and came around his desk in the silence the swallowed the room after Ranma was smashed into the floor. He helped him up and then shook his hand and gave Akane a quick hug. "It's good to see the both of you again." he said warmly.  
  
Everyone else was in shock at the change in the commander. "Commander? Are you feeling ok? Ristico asked softly.  
  
Seeing that he was acting differently, Gendo immediately let his cold mask drop back over his face. "Please leave us, Doctor, Captain." he said and they both immediately left but Misato paused before leaving.   
  
"Commander what about the kids?"  
  
"I want to talk privately with Ranma and Akane." Misato nodded and was about to leave when the alarm went off. Captain, get Shinji and Asuka back and into the Evas." he snapped, all business and Misato saluted. She grabbed Ranma and Akane and pulled them out of the room and to the changing room.  
  
"What's going on?" Akane asked as they were pulled down the hall to a changing room.  
  
"Put these on while I get some hot water. Take off everything and slip it on then push the button on the left wrist." Misato said urgently as she rushed out of the room for some hot water.  
  
"I have no clue what's going on but maybe we should do what she said." Ranma said as he turned around and started getting out of his clothes. Akane nodded, not that Ranma could see and started to strip in the alcove that Shinji pointed out to her.  
  
Ranma pushed the button and suddenly he had a very female figure without benefit of the curse. "You have to wear this?" he asked Asuka out loud in a high, squeaky voice. Asuka didn't answer as she was to busy laughing.  
  
Akane turned around at the question and found Ranma with his hands in front of his crotch with hips and breast cups currticy of the red plug suit. She her self had just pushed the button and the suit had molded it's self to her body. So she knew what he has feeling a little bit but it was still funny. She burst out laughing with Shinji trying unsuccessfully to stop his inside her head.  
  
They were still laughing when Misato came back into the room. "Well, it's no worse then when Shinji had to wear hers." she said with a chuckle and poured some of the hot water on Ranma's head, then turned and did the same to Akane.  
  
After handing Asuka and Shinji a pair of towels, she hustled then out of the room and down the hall, explaining what was expected of the angel as they hurried towards the Evas. "...so if you act as a team, we should be able to stop the angel." Misato finished just as they reached the Evas, but she had a troubled look on her face as if there was something else but she wasn't sure just how to tell them. Rei was already getting inside her's, and the commander was in his customary seat in the control room.  
  
"Prepare the Evas for launch." he said coldly and tecnitions scrabled to do so, unlocking the restrants and filling the plugs with LCL as soon as the children were in the plugs.  
  
'Why do I even do this?' Shinji thought to himself, momentarily forgetting that there was some one else who could hear his thoughts.   
  
I don't know. Akane said to him quietly, surprising him. But it sounds like you do this to protect every one else, even if it seems that you don't really matter in the scheme of things.  
  
How did you know what I was feeling? he asked her.  
  
I'm not sure, but I seem to be able to pick up these things from you. she said as the eva was shot to the surface. Standing just in front of them was an Eva.  
  
"What the hell is going on?! That's an eva!" Shinji shouted. "There is a pilot in there just with ours!"  
  
"You must drystroy it. An angel has taken control of it. You know what will happen if it getts to Centrol Dogma." Commander Ikari said coldly.  
  
"But that is still a human being in there, father!" Shinji yelled.  
  
"You mean that you still don't know? The other pilot is..." Asuka started to say but abruptly the connecting was severed.  
  
"Asuka? Can you hear me?" Shinji said, worridedly.  
  
"Don't worry, just a tmporary break down between the Evas." Ristico said calmly.   
  
"Shinji, attck the enemy." gendo said again as Shinji just stood there as the Angel/eva headed towards Unit-00.  
  
"But there is someone still in there!" Shinji exclaimed.  
  
"Dr. Akagi, iniiate the dummy plug system." Gendo said crisply and Ristico looked at him for a moment before nodding slowly and put some commands in the consoul in front of her.  
  
Suddenly Shinji was no longer in control of the Eva as it started to move forward towards the angel that was trying to rip the arms off unit-00. "Father what are you doing?!" Shinji screamed as his eva jumped on the angel and started pounding on it, ripping the arms off then going for the plug that was sticking partialy out of the back of the angel/eva.  
  
The people in the command center listened and watched in horror as Shinji screamed and pleaded for them to stop as Unit-01 ripped the angel apart, but it didn't stop there. After the angel/Eva was destroyed, 01 picked up the unit's plug and crushed it easily. After it had dropped it, Unit-01 finally stopped moving and powered down.  
  
Oh my god. I don't believe Gendo did that. Akane said softly as she listened to Shinji's thoughts as he cried in his plug. He hadn't even been allowed out yet.  
  
Why? Why wouldn't it stop? I don't even know who the pilot is but they didn't deserve that. They were just like us. he said to Akane in anguish.  
  
"Shinji? Are you all right?" Misato asked quietly from the command center.  
  
"Who was the pilot?" Shinji asked instead of answering. But Misato didn't have a chance to answer as just then, the recovery team opened the crushed plug. In side, Toji lay as still as death with his plug suit covered in soot and blood. Even from the Eva's point of view, Shinji could see that his right arm and leg had been almost completely severed from a piece of metal.  
  
"Toji, nooooo!" Shinji screamed.  
  
  
  
  
Inside the command center, Misato was crying as she heard that scream from her charge. She had wanted to tell him who the pilot was but the commanded had forrbidden her from telling him, he had even cut the communitcations going to Unit-01 from Unit-02.  
  
Now as she listened to him sob in his Eva, she felt a deep anger and hatred for Commander Ikari. Asuka came up beside her with Rei and all three of them listened to him for a moment.  
  
"Why didn't he know that it was Toji?" Asuka asked quietly, while Ranma was still to stunned by what he had seen to say anything to the red haired pilot.  
  
"The commander wouldn't let me say anything." Misato said softly as she wiped at her eyes.  
  
"But we were told before." Asuka said softly as she glanced over at the commander who was still sitting in his chair and watching the screen that showed Unit-01's cockpit.  
  
The screen showed Shinji curled up in his chair with his head buried in his arms, sobbing uncontrolably. Suddenly he lifted his face and looked right at the screen and shouted, "I'm going to kill you, you basterd!" Then the screen went blank and the unit suddenly came to life. It charged towards the command center looking a vengeful demon with the eva blood still covering it.  
  
"Shut it down." Gendo said calmly. One of the techinions pushed a button and the Unit slowed then stopped. After a minute, another button was pushed and the plug was ejected. As soon as Shinji was out of the plug, he charged towards the command center, where his father and the others were.  
  
"Guards, restrain the boy." Gendo said coldly to the pair of men that were stationed at the door. They nodded and as soon as Shinji ran in, they grabbed him.  
  
Misato and Asuka watched, shocked as the men struggled to hold onto the thrashing boy who was screaming curses at the man watching calmly from his chair. Finally, they had to beat him up a little before they could get him out of the room without him attacking his father. Misato ushered Asuka, who looked like she was about to explode, and the ever calm Rei, out of the room to follow the guards as they brought Shinji to the infermery to be sadated.  
  
As they were foolowing the men, Ranma fially found his voice. What the hell is going on?! Gendo was never like this before! How could he do that to his own son? I'm going to kill him!!! he shouted in Asuka's head.  
  
Shut up, Ranma! Your giving me a head-ache! Asuka silently shouted at him. I don't like this any better than you do, but we can't do anything untill we find out all the facts. she said slightly more calm than she had been a second ago.  
  
What good excuse could a man have to do that to his own kid? Sure my pop did some shit almost as bad, butnever anything like ordering me to kill some innocent person! Ranma eclaimed but calmed down a little bit. In a softer voice, he said, It sounds like you really care for Shinji.  
  
I do not! Why would I like that wimp?! she exclaimed in the same exact tone that Ranma used when he was denieing his feelings for Akane.  
  
Sure, what ever. he said. By this time, they had reached the infermery and Shinji was starting to try to get away from the hands that were holding him still.  
  
"Let me go." he snarled softly as a doctor rushed up with a syringe.   
  
"Shinji, you need to calm down." Misato said quietly from the doorway.  
  
"Why? Why didn't you tell me?" he damanded as he twisted around to face her.  
  
She flinched back from the glare he sent her and said quietly, "I wanted to, but I was ordered not to."  
  
"By who?"  
  
"Your father, the commander."  
  
During this short exchange, the doctor had given him the enjection and had stepped back to wait for it to work. Now Shinji sagged limply in the grasp of the two guards as the medication took affect. Just before he passed out, he whispered, "How could you do that to me, father?"  
  
  
  
What is going to happen to him now? Ranma asked Asuka as she changed into the outfit she had been wearing earlier.  
  
He will probably by questioned and maybe get punished. Asuka said as she began to brush out her hair.  
  
What sort of punishment?  
  
I don't know but what ever they do, it won't be good.  
I wan't to talk to Gendo, do you mind... trailed off and Asuka sighed.  
  
Sure, but let's hurry this up. I just want to get home. she said as she grabbed her water bottle and dumped it over her head. I'll give you directions to his office. He should be there by now. she added as he headed out the door.  
  
Following her directions, they got there just as Gendo was closing the door. "Gendo, we need to talk." Ranma said coldly and entered the office without even waiting for an answer.  
  
"Ok, Ranma. What would you like to speak to me about?" Gendo said as he sat down at his desk and gesturd for the teenager to sit in the chair across from him.  
  
"Why did you do that to Shinji?"  
  
"I can't coddle him. He won't obay orders than that is what happens. It's either that or let the angels destrye the world." Gendo said as he stepled his hands in front of his mouth.  
  
"You could at least have told him what he was going to face and who was piloting that other machine." Ranma argued.  
  
"If I had, then he wouldn't have even got in the Eva. He is the only one who can pilot it. He must do things like this when ever we need him to, or we are all dead." Gendo said coldly.  
  
"And where is his mother while you are doing thisto him for the sake of humanity?" Ranma snarled angrly.  
  
"Yui is dead."  
  
"Yui?" Ranma repeated confused.  
  
"She died about ten years ago. Since then, the boy has been raised by her sister and her family, when it came time, I brought him back." Gendo said emoitonlessly.  
  
Ranma just sat there trying to adjust to the changes that had happened since they had disappered from their time.  
  
Seeing the shock and surprise on Ranma's face Gendo smiled a thin smile and handed him a thin folder. "This is everything I've managed to find on yours and Akane's families, plus some of your old friends, like Ryoga, Kuno, Ukyo, and those amazons that were always after you."  
  
"..." was all Ranma could said as he took the folder and stood up.  
  
"We will talk again, Ranma. Until then, keep an eye on the boy."  
  
  
  
  
  
I he seems so selfrichchous, except when he was talking about that woman, Yui. Asuka said softly once they were outside of the office.  
  
Yui was a girl that he had a huge crush on when we all went to school together. The feeling was mutual, I think because not to long before we got transported here, they started to go out. Ranma said as he rembered the cheerful boy hat Gendo used to be.  
  
Sencing that Ranma didn't want to talk about it anymore, Asuka told him to go to the infirmery and find Misato so that they could go home. 


	4. ch 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

... Means that the specking is in the person's mind to the other person

"When is Shinji and Akane coming home?" Asuka asked softly as she ate breakfast with Misato. It had been a week since the fight with the angel that had taken over Eva unit 03. Shinji had been kept at Nerv, sedtad in the medical wing for the first three days and then was brought to the brig where he wasn't allowed any visitors.

"We'll be allowed to go see him tonight for about five minutes, but there will be a guard with us at all times." Misato said in a soft voice as she just stared at the open beer can in front of her. "Then after we see him, he will be given a mental evaluation and if he passes, he will be allowed to come home in another week or two."

Two more weeks? Ranma said quietly in Asuka's head and then sighed. I never thought I would miss that tomboy.

Yeah. Same with the weakling. I always thought he was just a bother but now, I really miss him. Asuka said silently to Ranma.

"When can we go see them?" she asked out loud.

"Any time today. We just have to call ahead." Misato said as she stood up, leaving her untouched beer on the table.

"Call now." Asuka said as she jumped up and headed into her room to get dressed. 

Half an hour later, they were on their way to Nerv where they were escorted to a waiting room and told to wait. A few minutes later, Shinji was escourted in, but this was a Shinji that they didn't know.

Shinji was still wearing his plug suit, which had blood on a couple places from when the guards had beat him up, and some brusies on his face. But that was not what had surprised them. What surprised that was the fact the Shinji had more muscles, like he had been studying martial arts for the past two years, and the expression on his face was of some that you wanted to advoid at all cost. (and yes I know that it is impossible to get that much muscle in just one week. But there is magic all around them, hee, hee, hee…)

"Misato, Asuka, Ranma, it's nice to see you." he said cooly.

"What happened to you?" Asuka demanded after she got her voice back from the surprise that had robbed her of it.

"Akane has been teaching me the art and except from the few times the guards come in to try and beat me up, I have seen no one else. It can change you after awhile." he said as he brushed a hand through his hair.

"Why are you still wearing you plug suit?" Misato asked.

"Because I refused to wear the orange jumpsuit that they wanted me to wear." Shinji said with a cold smile, and Mistao and Asuka shivered as they saw it.

"Well, why are you here?" Shinji asked coldly after a few minutes of silence.

"Why wouldn't we be here? We were worried about you." Misato said as she grabbed him into a hug.

"Right. That's why you guys only came after I was already here a week." Shinji said as he shoved Misato away.

"But they wouldn't let us come and visit you!"

Shinji just looked at Asuka as if she was a piece shit that he had just walk through and she just stared at him as tears filled her eyes, but she forced them back before they could fall.

Shinji caught sight of the tears and, dispite his anger, he felt his heart soften. Sighing, he muttered, "Just get me out of here." He grabbed them both into a hug before releasing they and head back towards the guard, who took him by the arm and led him back to his cell.

"we'll try to get you some clothes for you to wear from home." Misato called after them.

"It's great to be back." Shinji said as he walked through the door to the apartment two weeks after Asuka and Misato had visited him in the brig.

"It's great to have you home." Misato said as she entered carrying a couple of bags full of food.

Can we change? I need to talk to Akane about that file that Gendo gave me after the fight. Ranma said to Asuka, who nodded and hurried over to the sink to get some cold water. As soon as he was in control, Ranma splashed Shinji, apologizing to them as Akane adjusted her shirt.

"So what is this about?" Akane asked as she sat down at the table with Ranma sitting across from here.

"The day of the fight, I went to see Gendo to see why he did it and he said that it was for the good of all man kind. Then I found out something surprising. It seems that he married Yui, you know the girl he had that huge crush on." Ranma said and Akane sat back in her chair in surprise.

"Yui? Wow, I can't believe that actually got married." She said then gestured for him to continue.

"Well, anyway, just before I left, he gave me a file with all the info he could find out about our family and friends. I haven't looked at it yet, but I thought I would tell you about it."

"Oh my god, where is the file?!"

"In Asuka's room. I'll go get it." He said as he stood up and disappered into one of the bedrooms. He was back a moment later with a thick file, which he put on the table between them. Akane hestitated for a moment before pulling it towards her and opening it.

The first thing her eyes landed on was a picture of Kasumi, Dr. Tofu, and two children that looked like them. Under the picture was a small typed caption. 'Mr. and Mrs. Tofu with their two children Ranma and Akane, named after Mrs. Tofu's missing sister and the sister's fiancée. Picture taken in 2004.'

Behind the picture was a page of info of the small family's whereabouts. "Ranma! They live right near here! We can go visit them!" Akane exclaimed and hugged Ranma for a moment before pulling back in embaressment. 

"Um, why don't we see who else is around." Ranma said and Akane nodded. Over the next hour, they found out that Nabiki had married Kuno and had three children, two boys and a girl, but Kuno and the two boys had died during the second impact.

Ukyo had married Ryoga, both of which survived and now had two children, both boys, which had inheritied their father's sense of derection and their father's cursed piglet form.

Soun, Genma and Nodoka had died in the second impact while Colonge and Happosi had survived.

Shampoo had married Moose and they were currently living in Tokyo 2 about forty miles away from Kasumi and Nabiki who lived down the street from one another. The currently had five kids, three girls and two boys.

Kodachi was unmarried and was in an asylum and had been since Ranma and Akane had disappeared.

"I think we should go visit Nabiki and Kasumi as soon as possible.' Akane said and Ranma nodded silently, slightly overwhelmed to find that all the people that he knew were no adults with children or were dead.

How about we go tommarow after school. Shinji sudjested and Akane voiced it when Ranma nodded in agreement.

I got a better idea. How about we skip school to visit instead? After all, you and Akane haven't been registered yet. When Ranma relayed it, Akane nodded and they began making plans to visit their friends and family.

Sorry it took me so long to get this out and I'm sorry that it's so short but I'm blocked on ideas for this story. If you have ideas that you would like me to put in, then write me and tell me them. If they fit into the general outline I have for this story, then I'll try to put it in. thanks in advance, Shinigami-chan.


	5. ch 4

Hi and welcome back to Angel's Thesis, which has been called RanmaEva Prologe for some reason since I first posted it. Even I'm not sure why. Now, it's been over 18 months since I last updated this story and for those of you out there that liked this, I am truly sorry. It's been a very long time since I last was able to think of any ideas for this story. Actually, it's been a long time since I was able to write at all. At the moment, I am in North Carolina with my oldest sister and her family for the wedding of my cousin Trisha to her fiancée AJ. They weren't going to get married until April, but he is in the military and is being called away, so they are going to get married on Saturday and then reaffirm their vows when he comes back.  
  
The reason I'm writing this now and not when I get back home, is because I'm in the mood to write and I have absolutely NO notebooks with some of my stories or the stories that are on my own mainframe. So I went on line and read through my list of stories, chose an old one with only a few chapters and here we are. I'm just warning you now, it's not going to be very long. Well, here it is. Enjoy.  
  
Angel's Thesis  
  
Chapter 4  
  
It was one o'clock in the afternoon by the time Ranma and Akane managed to leave the house. They had both changed into one of Shinji's school uniforms figuring that a girl in a boy's uniform wouldn't look as bad as a boy in a girl's. Like what Ukyo had done when she went to school with them. It was a little small on Ranma as he was slightly taller with bigger muscles, but it fit Akane fine, like Ukyo's had.  
  
Akane, do you think they are even home? I mean, he is a doctor and didn't she want to become a nurse? Wouldn't she be there with him?" Ranma asked quietly as they walked down the road towards the address that had been given in the file.  
  
"Do you think they'll be happy to see us?" Akane asked nervously, ignoring Ranma's question.  
  
Don't worry, everything will be fine. Asuka and Shinji said privately to their other halves at the same time.  
  
You'll see, everything will work out. From what you've told me about Kasumi, she'll be very happy to see you both healthy and whole. Um, kinda whole. Shinji said to Akane reassuringly and she nodded hopefully.  
  
It didn't take them long to get to the place and when they did they stared in awe at the size and look of it. It looked exactly like the Tendo's house, but in place of the dojo, was another, larger building with a large, but tasteful sign proclaiming it to be the Tofu Clinic of Medicine.  
  
"Wow, this place is huge! It's at least twice the size of Tofu's old clinic and he used to live there as well!" Ranma exclaimed as they stared at the complex.  
  
"I know! It's like coming home, and going to see Dr. Tofu all at the same time!" Akane exclaimed and hurried towards the gate. She pushed open the gate and rushed up to the front door of the house with Ranma just behind, which was a good thing as Akane almost threw open the door in her haste to see her oldest sister.  
  
"Akane, this isn't our house anymore. This is Kasumi's and her family's." Ranma said gently as he grabbed her hand to keep her from dashing into the house.  
  
She looked startled for a moment before her face crumpled as his words sunk in. "for a moment I thought I was home." She whispered as she fought back tears.  
  
Wordlessly, Ranma enveloped her in a tight hug as Shinji whispered reassuring things in her mind until she had calmed down.  
  
"I'm ok now." She said quietly to them as she pulled back and ran a shaky hand through her hair. "Thanks."  
  
"You're, uh, welcome." Ranma said as he went red as he realized that he had held her in his arms to comfort her without even thinking about it.  
  
"Well, let's knock and see if anyone is home." Akane said and turned to do just that, but before she could even tough the door, it opened to reveal an older woman in her mid thirties wearing a house dress with an apron over it with a load of laundry that was to be hung on the wash line. Her long hair was pulled back in a braid that was tied off with a white ribbon.  
  
As she stared at the duo on the doorstep, the laundry tumbled from her trembling fingers as she blanched almost too pure white. "A.akane..Ranma..you're.." she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as suddenly she fainted. As she started to fall, Ranma raced forward and caught her just before she hit the floor.  
  
"Kasumi!" they shouted, which attracted the attention of a man that had just stepped out of the door of the clinic.  
  
"Who are you and what have you done to her?!" the man shouted as he ran towards them. As he approached, they could see dark hair that was going slowly gray, held back in a small ponytail and glasses on a face that looked like it had seen to much heartache and sadness to early in life. The dark out fit he had on and belted with a black belt looked well worn but still in very good condition, obviously taken care of with loving hands. There was no question on whom this man was.  
  
"Dr. Tofu! Kasumi's fainted! We need to get her laying down or something!" Akane shouted as she wrung her hands worriedly as she looked between her sister and her sister's husband.  
  
"Akane?!" Tofu exclaimed as he slowed to a stop in front of the little group.  
  
"Yes, now come on!" she exclaimed as she grabbed his hand and ragged him into the house after Ranma who had already entered carrying Kasumi.  
  
They found Ranma laying her down on a couch as they entered the living room. Without even turning to look at them he darted into the kitchen and returned within moments with a small rag and a bowl full of cool water. Setting down his burden he dipped the rag in the water, rung it out, and placed it on Kasumi's forehead before turning towards the pair behind him.  
  
"Is she going to be ok, Doc?" he asked, worry in his eyes.  
  
Tofu stepped forward and quickly checked on his wife as Ranma stepped back to stand next to Akane, who was staring at him as if he had two heads. "What?!" he snapped at her when he noticed.  
  
"I've never seen you so concerned about anyone besides yourself before." She said then could have slapped herself as she saw hurt flash across his face, before a cocky mask dropped over it.  
  
"And what would a spoiled princess know about concern for other people?" he snapped, then was smashed to the floor by Akane.  
  
She really has a low opinion about you, doesn't she? Asuka said quietly as Ranma jumped to his feet.  
  
Yeah, she's always been like that. In her mind, she pretty much sees me as a self-centered, arrogant, peverted, jerk that picks on everyone weaker than myself and cases after anything in a skirt but her. Ranma said quietly as he dusted himself off.  
  
I really don't think you should have done that. Shinji said to Akane as she put her hammer away.  
  
That self-centered, arrogant, jerk! He did deserve it and I would do it again, too! Akane shouted at him, still in a high rage.  
  
Shinji eeped and drew away from her somewhat into a further away part in their shared head. It looked like to me that he truly does care for her and was hurt by what you said and just reacted. he said and blocked himself off from her.  
  
What would you know about it Shinji?! She shouted at him, before realizing that he couldn't hear her.  
  
"She'll be fine, but please don't put any more holes in the floor Akane, Ranma, they are very hard to fix." Tofu said without turning around as he wiped her brow with the rag before rewetting it and placing it on her forehead once again.  
  
Akane blushed in shame as she looked at the hole, but then the shame turned into anger that Ranma had made her hit him in front of the man she secretly had had a crush on for years. She turned to Ranma, ready to blast him again, but stopped in shock. Ranma was obviously lost in thought as he gazed at the older couple, a hauntingly sad look on his face, before he shook his head sharply and wiped his face of all expressions.  
  
Just as he opened his mouth, Kasumi let out a small moan and opened her eyes. "Wha.what happened?" she asked quietly.  
  
"You fainted dear." Tofu said quietly as he helped her sit up. "We also have visitors."  
  
At his gesture, she turned to look and came face to face with her little sister with Ranma standing further back. "Akane! Oh my, it's been such a long time! Where have you been? You haven't aged at all!" she babbled as she stood up and gathered Akane into her arms, where she promptly burst into tears as she clung to her oldest sister.  
  
"Shhh, it's ok, little one. It's ok." Kasumi murmured in her sisters ear as she gently rocked her back and forth. When Akane finally calmed down, she gently pushed herself away from her sister and sat down on the couch, pulling Kasumi down with her.  
  
"Ok, I'm ok now." She murmured as she leaned against her sister for comfort.  
  
"Akane where were you? You and Ranma have had everyone very worried." Kasumi asked with a small frown. "Nabiki had everyone out looking for you two, even the nice police men."  
  
"Well, it's all Ranma's fault, like usual." Akane said with a snarl.  
  
"Hey! It wasn't my fault!" Ranma shouted. As he looked at her angry face, Ranma abruptly turned around and headed for the door. "Forget it. It was nice to see you again, Kasumi, Dr. Tofu, but it should get back. I'll visit again sometime."  
  
He was out the door and out of sight before Kasumi could say anything and before Tofu could get to the door in an effort to catch him. Turning to her sister, Kasumi said, "Why did you do that, Akane? You know it's not always his fault and it looked like you really hurt him."  
  
Akane started at her sister in surprise. Kasumi had never talked to her like that in her life. It was more like Nabiki without the cutting sarcasm. "I think you need to go apologize to him and bring him back here. I'll call everyone else and we'll have a welcome back party."  
  
Before she knew it, she was out on the side walk walking back towards Misato's apartment in an effort to locate Ranma and Asuka.  
  
TBC **** 


End file.
